1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to folding tables and, in particular, to a folding table having a collapse and locking system that provides compact folding of the table for better storage, mobility and/or transportability.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase the practical utility of existing furniture, whether household furniture or office furniture, there are continually increasing demands on their function. For example, tables are known to support all types of activities such as reading, writing, drawing, crafts, projects, holding objects, storing items, and the like. However, when not in use, a table can become inconvenient, especially in locations where space is limited or needed for other activities. For this reason, conventional folding tables have been developed. By providing a folding mechanism, tables can be collapsed for easier transportation and storage. Advantageously, this allows tables to be stored vertically or horizontally and placed in, for example, a storage closet or against a wall.
Various mechanisms for folding a table have been developed. For example, FIG. 1 shows a conventional folding table that can be used for various indoor and outdoor activities. The folding table includes a table top 10 and a support assembly 12. The support assembly 12 includes a pair of side rails 16, a pair of cross bars 18 positioned at opposing ends of the table, and a pair of legs 20. Additionally, two support braces 22 may be coupled to the table top 10 and legs 20. The two legs 20 are pivotally attached to the table top. When it is desired to store the table, legs 20 are pivoted towards the bottom surface of the table top until the legs are positioned substantially parallel to the bottom surface of the table top 10. Advantageously, this reduces the space required to store the table. Disadvantageously, the conventional folding table shown in FIG. 1 still has a relatively large size because of the large area of the table top.
There are many situations where it would be desirable to have a table of a size comparable to the table shown in FIG. 1. Camping and traveling are some examples. However, transporting the conventional table shown in FIG. 1, even in its folded state, is often difficult and sometimes unreasonable. In particular, a conventional folding table often does not easily fit in the trunk or backseat of a car. Thus, a person may be required to use a larger vehicle or attach a trailer to their vehicle if they desire to transport a conventional folding table.
In addition, many people have a limited amount of space in their home or office where they can store a conventional folding table, even in its folded state. Often, a person must store the table upright against a wall, which may inadvertently fall or move. If the table is stored horizontally, the table takes up space which might be used for other objects.
In addition, a conventional folding table is often difficult and unwieldy for a single person to transport, even in its folded state. In particular, a large folding table can be very difficult for a single person to lift and move by themselves. Further, when the legs of a conventional folding table are in the folded or collapsed position, the legs structures may extend outwardly from the table top and the legs may undesirably catch on or strike other objects.